


The Brave and Bold

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, Gen, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Max and El in the hospital, about to have a kid and the other Party members meeting their newborn? Yes, please.





	The Brave and Bold

Will is sitting in a hospital chair. Who knew that he’d be back in the hospital so soon? Luckily, it wasn’t for him. Dustin had gotten a call from El, saying that Max had gone into labor a few hours earlier. It was really late at night, Lucas and Dustin were asleep, and Mike was pacing back and forth.

 

“Can you stop pacing? It’s getting on my nerves,” Will said, with a tad bit of annoyance.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really worried about Max.” Mike replied. Even though it wasn’t his child, he was still concerned about Max.

 

“We all are. But the best thing to do is stay strong for her and El.”

 

Max and El had announced the pregnancy in early February, and everyone was ecstatic, excited for their new member of the Party, Mike especially. He loved kids, saying that he wanted to be a father at one point. Max had been having a hard time with the pregnancy, extreme morning sickness, back pain, and really bad fatigue. But worse, she had to deal with people staring at her while she was out with El.

 

“She’s gonna be fine, Mikey. I’m sure of it,” Will said reassuringly. “Hey. Come here, you.”

 

Mike sits down next to Will. Will takes the taller man’s hand into his own, rubbing his thumb against the top of it.

 

“Hey,” They look up to see El, and Mike springs up to his feet.

 

“Is she okay?” Mike said frantically.

 

“She’s doing great. She’s awake.”

 

“And the baby?” Will asked.

 

“She’s okay. She has some lungs on her, I gotta say.” El laughed. Both boys sighed in relief. “Wanna see them?” She asked.

 

“Sure,” Will asked. “Dustin, Lucas, wake up!” Will whisper-yelled. The others wake up, blinking the sleepiness out of their eyes.

 

“Huh?” Dustin mumbled.

 

“Max had the baby. We’re gonna see them now.” Will said. Dustin and Lucas stand up and El leads them to Max’s room.

 

Will was getting anxious. He remembered when he was 13 being in the lab when the Mind Flayer took him over. But he pushes that out of his head as he follows El into the room.

 

“Hey, Maxie,” Mike greeted Max. Max is in the hospital bed, her hair in a ponytail, a little bit messy. She is wearing the thin hospital gown the nurses gave her. In her arms is the baby she had given birth to.

 

“Hey,” Max replied.

 

“You look exhausted,” Lucas said, seeing how pale Max was.

 

“Well, that kinda happens when you birth another human” Max bit back. Dustin burst with laughter. “Hey, be quiet, you’ll wake the baby.”

 

Once when Max said that, Dustin stops.

 

“Did you finally choose a name for her?” Mike asked.

 

“Do you wanna tell them?” El asked to Max.

 

“Meet Isadora Rose Mayfield-Hopper,” Max held out Isadora. “Who wants to hold her?” Max asked to the boys.

 

“Can I?” Will asked shyly, his voice wavering slightly.

 

“Of course. You’re her uncle,” Max hands Isadora to Will. Will adjusts his niece so she fits in his arms.

 

“What if I drop her?” Will asks.

 

“You won’t drop her.” El reassures.

 

Will looks down to Isadora, looking at her sleeping face. She’s wrapped in a pink blanket and he can see a little tuft of brunette hair peeking out of the hat. Isadora had a few visible freckles splattered across her nose.

 

“She’s beautiful, Maxie,” Will comments. He was in awe at the fact that his sister and his sister-in-law could make such a beautiful family.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Lucas adds.

 

“Thank you.” Max replied.

 

“Hey, let me have a chance to hold her!” Dustin exclaims, getting a playful glare from El. “Sorry.”

 

Will hands Isadora to Dustin. Dustin’s face lights up when he sees her.

 

“Will is right, she’s amazing,” Dustin starts tearing up.

 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Max coos, giving a sympathetic smile to Dustin. “Mike, you’ve been waiting for 9 months to see Izzy. Why don’t you hold her?” Max asked to Mike.

 

“Are you sure?” Mike asked unsure of himself.

 

“C’mon, Mikey. Have a seat,” El said, getting out of her seat. Mike sits down. “Dustin, give Izzy to Mike.” Dustin hands Isadora to Mike.

 

“Hey, Izzy. I’m your Uncle Mike,” Mike softly says, trying not to wake her. “Your mommies are blessed to have you. Anyone who says otherwise, you can tell any of us. We love you so much,” Mike kisses the top of her head.

 

“It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we leave the new moms with their kid?” Lucas says, referring to the new family.

 

“Lucas’s right. Baby Izzy needs to rest up,” El says, taking Isadora from Mike.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning with Mom, Dad and Jonathan,” Will said to El. He stands up and hugs El. “You both are gonna be amazing moms,” He whispered into her ear.

 

As the boys are walking out of the hospital room, Max starts crying.

 

“Hey, why are you crying, love?” El asks, concerned for her wife.

 

“Oh, Mikey just made me really emotional when he held Isadora. He could make an amazing dad with Will,” Max wiped her tears away.

 

“Once they get their heads out of their asses,” El jokingly comments. “But you’re right, Will is getting better with his anxiety and Mike’s business is now under control. We shouldn’t rush them, though.”

 

“Yeah.” Max leans up to kiss El on the lips. “I’m not having another kid. Adoption next time, El.”

 

El giggles, “Okay. I love you, Max.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to AO3 and I'm super excited to be a part of it! Please be welcome to suggest anything for the Stranger Things fandom or the IT fandom!


End file.
